Charlie's Chocolate Factory: The Next Batch
by Calebray866
Summary: It's been a few years and Charlie is getting ready to retire, following the footsteps of Willy he invites a new set of kids with a golden ticket to visit the factory. ( in this story in acts as a sequel, with new traps and Oompa songs, which you can throw in some ideas for Oompa Loompa song lyrics as they will match the new kids personalities. Hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's chocolate factory: the next batch

( this is like a sequel to the original, with a new batch of kids and Charlie is hosting it this time with new Oompa Loompa Songs.)

First let me introduce you to the new kids who will be taking this tour.

Billy Write: main character, is a nice kid and also curious.

Martha Write: Billy's mother

Stormy Night: a gloomy and also rude kid with a smart mouth comment about everything.

Wendy Night: Stormy's mother

Lolla Limelight: a preppy snobby girl who believes she is better then everyone else, and always goes out of her way to show it off.

Lorina Limelight: mother

Dully Bumbler: a clumsy and lazy boy

Rex Bumbler: father

Magenta Knowtall: a know it all who likes to make everyone else feel dumb.

: mother

Brock Badbone: a schools bully who, is very aggressive and always looking to pick a fight, which his father supports.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Golden Tickets

Charlie had been owner of Wonka's factory for years now, and he has decided to take a page from Wonka's book and host a tour with six children by sending out golden tickets in every chocolate bar.

Elsewhere, we see a young boy the smallest in his class but was also a good kid and didn't get into any trouble, he lived with his mom and baby brother and it had been like that for years. When he heard that they were doing another tour he was thrilled, but his family didn't have a lot of money. His name was Billy Write. " Mom?" He asked." Do you think I could find one of those golden tickets?"

" I don't know," she told him." But what I do know is that you should be getting in bed," she told her son lovingly." You going to the store with me tomorrow to help out, remember,"

Billy shook his head." Yes and I will do my best and all I can to help,"

She kisses him on the forehead and says. " maybe you'll find one, keep a chin up,"

Elsewhere, Stormy Night was buying his chocolate bar and unraveled it, he has always been gloomy and grumpy so he never cared for chocolate but, what the heck he thought.

Unraveling it he finds the first golden ticket. " it was just pure luck, wasn't even looking to find one so whatever," Stormy said to the reporter. "There you have it the first golden ticket has been found,"

Next, Dully Bumbler stumbled over fumbling the chocolate bare and finds the ticket. " I found one!" He said chearfully then trips over a stool and falls on his butt.

The next ticket was found by Lolla Limelight, who was bragging about it calling everyone losers including her parents.

The fourth was found by school bully Brock Badbone. " well looky here," he teased a poor kid steeling his chocolate bar and takes the ticket from him. " thank you for your generous donation," he teased again after shoving the boy into the mud.

The fifth one was found by Maginta Knowtall. " I knew I had one," she said to a reporter." There is only a few of these in the world, I know just about everything," she shrugged as she said this.

"Billy?" Martha Write said." I got you something," she then pulled out a Wanka Bar she had behind her back. Billy opened it to see a Golden Ticket." Mom! Thanks!" He said in an excited tone." And it says I can bring anyone I want and I want you to go,"

His mother smiled happy for her son and serprised he wanted her to go with him. " I'd love to, and we're in luck it's tomorrow, so let's get home and get ready.

( alright now that they've been introduced, who do you think should go first and I may need help with the Oompa Loompa lyrics, they'll be in the original movie's format, I'm not very good a lyrics so if you have any feel free.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nerds

The kids arrived ready for the tour as Charlie himself mad his entrance. Everyone cheered, the kids rushed up to meet him. "Otta my way!" Brock Badbone said as he shoved Billy and Dully out of the way, which Dully fell over.

All of the kids introduced themselves.

"Now I must warn you before we begin," Charlie instructed." Be carful while in here, there have been accidents in the past," this worried Billy's mother but the kids kept going.

Charlie ushered the kids into a room, with a gigantic round bowl with pink and purple nerd candies in it with a hole in the middle. " this is where we create the nerd candies and ship them all of the world, to do that they go swirl around and right into the hole down there," the group looked down the ramp.

" you mean anywhere In the world?" Maginta asked." That's highly illogical,"

"Logic has nothing to do with it child," Charlie answered.

" What a loser," Lolla mumbeled about Maginta.

"Hey!" She yelled back at her.

"If I wanted to hear people argue I'd just go to school today," Stormy groaned.

Then Brock decided to try and steel a nerd box from Dully, they pulled back and forth. " let it go shrimp or I'll clobber ya'!" He threatened. Dully Bumbler made one step and stumble red over accidentally letting go of the box which caused Brock Badbone to fall into the pit of Nerds.

The machine activated as the others tried to pull him back up but, it was too late he was whisked away by the flood of nerds screaming as he was sucked down as if he was being flushed, then the hole sealed up, Brock Badbone was gone.

"What's going to happen to him?!" Mister Badbone said shaking. " where does that thing lead?"

"Well that's the thing," Charlie answered unsure." He could be headed anywhere around the world, but don't worry sir, my friends the Oompa Loompas will locate him before he reaches Japan.

"Japan!" Mister Badbone shouted as if he was going to pass out, he was then led away by an Oompa Loompa.

The Oompa Loompas enter as if ready to sing.

"What are they doing?" Billy asked.

"It's like their singing," Lolla said.

"Oh great.."Stormy groaned, " I hate singing,"

" Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee do!" The sang ." I've got a perfect puzzle for you, and if you were wise you'll listen to me,"

"What do you get when you're a bully," one Oompa Loompa sang." Picking on kids who are half of your size,"

Another popped up and sang. " you should learn to pick on your own size,"

" and you keep acting like this!"

The rest of The Oompa Loompas sang in unison." You may... in priiison!"

"Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee do, if your no bully then you will go far, you will live in happiness to like the Oompa Loompa Loompa Dee Do!"

The Oompas exited to Nerd's room to look for Badbone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maginta gets a big head

" Alright," Charlie continued as if nothing happened." Let's get going I'm sure the little brute will be fine," he ushered all of the kids and their parents onto a rollercoaster which had ups downs backwards corkscrews, loop tie loops, hill like drops, and a spiral.

It then suddenly stopped with a screeching halt. They reached the lab that made all of the experiment candies.

"Taffy?" Billy said excitedly.

"Fudge?" Lolla said then rejected it saying. " that is way to fattening I'm better than all of you, I'm not going gouge myself like you pigs," she told everyone in the usual stuck up tone.

" jelly beans?" Stormy frowned." I hate jelly beans,"

"This is also a good but risky candy," Charlie said walking over to a machine, the same one that turned Violet into a blue berry.

" Airheads?" Magenta questioned." How harmful can that be, it's illogical," this girl was a complete know it all as if she was trying to make everyone else look dumb.

"Well if you know so much," Lolla said." Then prove it!" Magenta raised an eye brow, Magenta Knowtall never backs down when it comes to proving her knowledge.

"Ok," Magenta said excepting the challenge. " give me one of those I'll prove to all of you that I know these things,"

Charlie ran up to Magenta. " I don't think you should do that, it hasn't been tested yet it's not just any normal Airhead candy!" He said trying warn her.

" oh hush," Magenta's mother said." She must prove your hypothesis so that she can prove to these simpletons that she is the smartest one in this room, she is the smartest in her class just so you know," she said bragging on her daughter which made Magenta smile boosting he ego even more.

"But you really shouldn't..." Charlie was too late Magenta ate the Airhead candy. " see nothing happened because of logic candy can't possibly harm anyone," as she talked her head started to change color as she continued to brag about how much she knows. " Magenta?" Her mother gasped. " you're turning Magenta, Magenta," her mother was right her face was now a bright magenta color. But she didn't notice as she continued to show off how much she knows. " mom, not you to logic mom, logic people don't change colors," the more she bragged and showed how much a know it all she was, to everyone's horror her head began to inflate like a balloon, like on the Airheads commercials, but her head was actually growing and starting to get rounder. Her head was soon bigger than her body and soon Magenta herself noticed she was floating in the air and she screamed as she looked down and saw in a reflection how big her head was it was like a balloon. " W..what's happening to me!" The girl screamed as she raised higher into the air while her mother tried desperately to catch her.

" Well young lady," Charlie said." I will tell you what I know this Airhead, is not an ordinary one what is happening to you now is that once you eat the Airhead the more you brag you literally get a big head, an airhead puffing up like a balloon each time you talk about yourself and how much you know the bigger your head get and by the time you stop its too late you will float up into the air,"

The girls mother gasped at this news.

"Mom!" Magenta screamed." Help me!" She then floated up into the air out of sight.

"My daughter!" Her mother yelled." Bucket, how do we fix this?" She begged.

"Well it involves a really sharp tip like a neadle." He explained." And then POP!" The mothers eyes widened a at this.

An Oompa Loompa led her away she then groans. " I have a balloon for a daughter!"

"Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee Do," the Oompa Loompas sang. " I've got another puzzle for you," " Oompa Loompa Loompa Da Dee, if you were wise you'll listen to me,"

An Oompa Loompa came out with a red balloon. " it ok when you're brilliant and smart,"

" but that doesn't me you're the only one smart,"

"Nobody likes a know it all," they sang. " flaunting, and Flauning it ev..Rey..where! Then You have way more to learn,"

The Oompa Loompa joined together holding balloons. " Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee Do, keep yourself humble you will go far, You will live in happiness to like the Oompa Loompa Loompa Dee Do!" They let go of the balloons and exit the laboratory.

( well Brock Badbone and Magenta Knowtall are out who do you think should be next and what should be their down fall.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dully the Klutz

Charlie tisked. " Wow this group keeps getting smaller and smaller," then he clapped his hands together. " ok let's keep moving," the group followed Charlie.

" Mom? Do you think those kids are ok?" Billy asked his mother.

A bit worried about them, Billy, Lolla, Dully, and the sour puss Stormy and their parents gathered into the next room. Charlie handed each of them a crystal candy. " here each of you take one, but be careful not to drop it, if dropped it won't end well I promise you," he handed each kid one.

First Lolla who rolled her eyes, Stormy who at first had his arms crossed grumpily as usual so he handed it to his mother, Gave one to Billy, " oh! Ooh Ooh! Me! Me!" Dully shouted jumping up and down begging. " can I have one!"

"Ok but remember to be careful," Charlie warned once again, very aware that Dully was the clumsy one. Then he gave the rock candy to Dully, but as soon as Dully got it he started fumbling it clumsily he tried to steady himself, but as Charlie told him not to he dropped it on the ground shattering it.

"Oh no.."Charlie muttered." I told you not to drop it," he said sternly.

" what happens now?" Stormy asked.

" if this rock candy gets shattered it activates the taffy protocol," Charlie explained.

"What's that?" Dully asked.

"You'll see," Charlie mumbled. A siren went off and a tube came up and trapped Dully who was confused on what was going on. Then a mixer appeared on top with big long taffy candy on the ends of it, "Oompa Loompa Loompa Dee do!" The Oompas sand. " I've got another puzzle for you," Dully looked up in confusion then it spun causing the taffy to stretch and wrap around Dully " Oompa Loompa Loompa Dee Dee," the taffy began to creep up on him getting him stuck." And if you you were wise you'll listen to me! What do you get when you fumble your feet!" The boy tried to fight out of it, while the Oompa Loompas began to dance around it the more he fought the more he got stuck. " Paying attention may do you some good," they sang while Dully was starting to get taffy goo up to his neck and slowly trapping him. " maybe you should watch where you're going next time,"

"He.. ..mm!" Dully tried to scream as the tally goo was now up to his eyeballs stopping him mid yell. " or you may break an a..ankle," Dully was now absorbed into the taffy. Oompa Loompas turned themselves around. " Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee do if you'd pay more attention you will go far, you will live in happiness to," the glass container lifts into the air by the Oompa Loompas with a crane with the taffy trapped Dully inside. " like the Oompa Loompa Loompa Dee do!" As the finished they're song they hoisted the taffy container up with the boy trapped inside and a door up top opened up and thee Oompas closed the door behind them. "Oompa Dee Do,"

"What are they going to do with him?" His father said in a worried tone." Where are they taking him?" Billy felt kind of bad for these parents with their kids going through all of this stuff

"Relax they are just taking him up there to thaw him out of the taffy but it takes a very delicate process to do so," Charlie explained. " how about you see for yourself?" He said as an Oompa Loompa led Mister Bumbler away to where his son was.

(to be honest I feel kind of bad for this character as he seemed the most harmless, but since he is clumsy one could figure he'd slip up at some point)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Snob gets Snubbed

Charlie, Billy, Stormy, And Lolla and the kids parents boarded a train. " Alright, everyone hang on, it's going to get bumpy.

"Wait? What do you mean by..." Before Billy's mom could finish her sentence the train suddenly sped up at a lightning fast speed with the passengers, except for Charlie were screaming as it chugged and zoomed down the track then stopped with a screeching halt.

"You jerk!" Lolla yelled." Look what you did to my hair!" She whined while brushing her hair to straightening it out. Her mother was helping her. "Mom? Is my make up smeared?" She asked " it's perfect as ever,"

"Oh brother," Stormy groaned rolling his eyes which his mom nudged him for but to no effect on him. " and thank goodness we're off of that, I hate trains,"

Billy and his mother sighed. " why are we not surprised," Billy whispered to his mom.

" Ah now I want to show you all something," Charlie said in a childlike manner." This station here," he walks over to a mirror devise with some unique lipstick and makeup. " yes, these makeup stations are a different of their kind, boys may not be too interested we have given them a name yet,"

Lola's eyes widen in excitement then claps he hands happily. " oh if these haven't been out in the market yet I shall be the first to judge if it's worth putting out," she said in very stuck up tone as she got ready to put the lipstick on. " Wait?! I wouldn't do that if I were you young lady," Charlie said." They haven't been used by humans we have just created those a weak ago," Lola scoffed then rolled here eyes disrespectfully as she got ready to apply it, the Oompa Loompas tried to stop her but she pushed them away from her. "Um...don't touch me," Lola snarled in a snotty way.

She finally applied it and the rest of the makeup. She looks in the mirror. " beautiful as ever, if it was ever up for debate or anything," she admired herself for a second until her beautiful face started to change then she let out a shriek. " I'm hideous!" She started to whimper as her once beautiful look she admired so much was altered by the makeup. " you Lola," Charlie explained." This makeup unlike any other it brings out what one truly looks like on the inside depending on the wearers personality.

Lola looked at her now altered face in the mirror until she back right into a trap door and she was dropped down it screaming. " Oh the horror!" Miss Limelight said as she ran out after seeing the sight of her daughter before she was dropped through the trap door.

"Where does the trap door lead?" asked.

"Oh the drop never ends she'll just keep falling until someone catches her," Charlie explained." Now let's move along, I'm sure you boys don't care much for makeup," he joked as he ushered them out of the room while the Oompa Loompas entered.

"Oompa Loompa,Loompa Dee do," they sang into the mirror. " I've got another puzzle for you," they spun around and sang." Oompa Loompa Loompa Da Dee if you were wise you'll listen to me," the others joined singing into multiple mirrors. " What do you get when you're a vain snob, they sang as they threw the puff make up into the air. "sticking your nose in the air, as if better then everyone else," but once you get the shocking revilation," they paused." You're not all that different!"

They stepped out of the mirrors. " Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee Do, if you're not snobby you will go far," The Oompa Loompas turned to one another to sing." You will live in happiness to like the Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee Do!"

( looks like Lola is out of the mix, that leaves Billy and Stormy and their parents, question after this version would you like me to do a Tim Burton style version of this one?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Another one bites the dust

Charlie, Billy, his mom, and Stormy and his mom continued on using a bronze elevator, which of coarse Stormy said he didn't like.

They finally reached the next room it had three doors with three conveyor belts. " what are those?" Billyasked.

"Well This is a special machine," Charlie began to explain." This machine separates the sweet candy with the sour by sending them through on of those two doors, the third is the exit to the factory," Billy was impressed by Stormy wasn't.

"Yeah yeah," Stormy chimed in." Can we cut the chit-chat it's hurting my brain," he was complaining again.

"Alright go get some candy," Charlie told them." I insist,"

"I don't like candy!" Stormy exploded." I hate candy of all types!"

"Honey," his mom tried to calm him down." No mom I hate it when someone tells me what I should do!"

He turns to her and says." And by the way..."

Stormy's song cues. " I hated that feast," he sang." Which one?.." He cut her off and sang.

"I hated the bean feast! I hate the mall, I hate coffee and donuts and fruitcake with no nuts, I hate it all!" He continued." I hate today, I hate tomarrow!" He sang this while getting in the Oompa Loompa's face as he kicked the sour candy off the conveyor belt and stood on it." I hate chocolate, I hate this factory!" He shouted this line.

He calmed a little starting closer to the door, he wanted to leave this factory, he didn't like it there. " parties with rooms full of laughter, I hate cake and ice cream..."

"And if you don't get them out of my face...I'm going to...hit everyone!" Stormy then went bazerk kicking and tossing everything insight." I hate the world, I hate the whole world! I hate singing..and I don't even like this song!" He bellowed this line.

He went to what he thought was the exit door, which was actually the sour door," I don't like it so I want to trike it, it's my bar of chocolate that I hate!" He went up closer to it and touched the door." Oh Don't ask why..." He opened it." Oh don't ask why..." He walked towards it ignoring the others trying to tell him it was the wrong one. " oh don't ask why! I hate it.." He walked through the door and shut it behind him." AAAALLL!" He fell down the sour door shaft on the other side and it slowly swung closed as after he fell.

"He was one sour piece of candy," Charlie said casually.

" Um..excuse me?" , Stormy's mother asked." Where does that door lead exactly?"

" the sour pile," he answered." And that leads to a zero below freezer," this made the mother gasp for her son." Stormy! Don't worry mamas COMING!" She ran up the belt and jumped through the sour door after her son.

As if on cue the Oompa Loompas entered and looked into the sour door shaft.

"Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee Do," they sang." I've got another puzzle for you, Oompa Loompa Loompa Da Dee, if you were wise you'll listen to me!"

"What do you get when you kid is sour, always complaining at every hour, he seems all so very hard to please, ruining the day for everyone else, why don't you simply enjoy the hours, or you just rather whine, then don't say nothing at...all!"

The Oompa Loompas started dancing." Oompa Loompa, Loompa Dee Do, if you don't complaining then you will go far, and yes even you will live in happiness too, like the Oompa Loompa, Loompa Loompa Dee Do!"


End file.
